Negatively Affected
}} The battle continues, with Vaarsuvius failing to protect against sonic energy, Haley executing a Sneak Attack, and Elan confusing the meaning of Negative Energy. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * Minrah Shaleshoe ◀ ▶ * Creed of the Stone Vampire with Long Hair ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Brown Beard ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Blue Beard and Balding Head ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Red Ponytail ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Purple Dress ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Gray Beard ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Green Messy Hair ◀ Transcript CotS Vampire with Long Hair: Hey elf, I got something for those pointy ears of yours to hear! CotS Vampire with Long Hair: Sound Lance! Vaarsuvius is hit by a cone of sonic energy, "WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW", which Blackwing Evades Vaarsuvius: NNNNHH!! Blackwing: Whoa! Vampire Dwarf with Long Hair: Ha, see? I told you. No one ever protects themselves against sonic damage. "Durkon": Yes, yes. You don't need to gloat. Roy: Come on, let's go! We can't leave V in there alone. Roy: Hello, Durkon, or whoever you are. Roy: Normally, this would be the part where I ask you to stand down and listen to reason, but I think we're past that now. Green flames trail from Roy's sword as he smites a vampire, "woosh!" Belkar: And normally, this would be the part where I would kill a bunch of dudes while Roy was still droning on about whatever. Belkar drives a stake in the heart of the vampire, killing her, "SKLORTCH!" Belkar: Guess we're still on track with that one, actually. Elan (singing): ♪♪Don't, don't, don't, don't need to worry about being within thirty feet for a Sneak Attack!♪♪ Haley looses two arrows, "FFT! FFT!" Both arrows strike "Durkon", "THUNK! THUNK!" Vampire Dwarf with Red Ponytail: Master, you're hurt! Inflict Moderate Wounds! "Durkon": Don't waste your spell slots on that! My vampire regeneration would've handled it. Elan: Wait, did she just switch sides? Haley: No, undead are backwards, remember? Healing them hurts them and hurting them heals them. Elan: Oh right, I forgot. So did you just heal him by shooting him with arrows? Haley: No, only, like, specific kinds of damage heal them. Negative Energy, mostly. Elan: Got it! Everyone, avoid being too critical of their hopes and dreams and just generally harshing their vibes! Haley: Yes, sweetie, that is exactly how it works. But let's get back to the bard song, maybe? Haley shoots a vampire at very close range, "KATHUNK!" D&D Context * Elan is using his Bardic Music to inspire courage, greatness, or heroics in Haley, giving her bonuses. His lyrics remind Haley that Sneak Attacks don't work on Undead types, so there is no need to wait until she's within the requisite 30 feet to do so. * Vampires in D&D are vulnerable to stakes through the heart as they are often portrayed in other sources. Belkar is dual wielding a stake and a dagger. * The title and Haley and Elan's dialog refers to creatures who draw their essence from the Negative Energy Plane such as the undead. These creatures are healed by spells drawing from that plane (such as clerical spells which cause wounds), and are harmed by spells drawing from the Positive Energy Plane (such as healing spells). * Sound Lance is a 4th level spell for clerics, dealing 1d8 per level of sonic damage to a single target. The spell is not in the SRD. It was first published in the 2005 D&D 3.5 Spell Compendium. * Inflict Moderate Wounds is a second level cleric spell which deals damage of 2d8+1 per level of the caster. Since the spell channels negative energy, it heals rather than harms undead. * Vampires have a special quality of Fast Healing, healing 5 hp per round. Trivia * Vaarsuvius being vulnerable to sonic energy mirrors the Achilles Heel of Leeky Windstaff who was similarly unprotected in #345, though V was unable to capitalize on the vulnerability in that fight. * This is the final appearance of the Vampire Dwarf with Green Messy Hair. She first appeared in #1101. External Links * 1118}} View the comic * 557339}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Sound Lance Category:Uses Inflict Moderate Wounds Category:Uses Bardic Music Category:Uses Evasion